Someone Significant
by ficsofgreys
Summary: Megan's arrival at the hospital based on the TGIT promo.


**This is just a one shot on my version of events from the Mer/ Nathan/ Megan promo. Leave comments if you liked, they might encourage me to write more;-) *I wrote the end in a hurry so i'm not too sure of it tbh..**

"Have you met anyone... significant?" Megan asked softly. She was lying down waiting to go into the CT machine for a scan.

Nathan stood in the results room glancing at her through the glass, she hadn't said much to him but when she did speak it was always with a question… asking about him, Owen, how things had changed whilst she'd been gone.

He hesitated with an answer just as Meredith walked through the door. He wasn't 100% sure if she had heard what Megan said but it was very likely that she did.

Meredith nodded briefly at him without saying a word and glanced over at one of the computers to compare with her notes on the tablet, she was one of the lead surgeons on the case much to Owen and Nathan's approval.

"Nathan." Megan spoke again; it still took his breath away each time he heard his name come out of her lips. He'd dreamed of hearing it just one more time over the years and there she was right in front of his eyes, her red curls spread out on the pillow just as vivid as he remembered. "Have you?"

"Oh come on, Meg." Nathan sighed, resting his finger on the intercom button so she could hear. The whole situation still saddened him and filled his whole body with treacherous guilt to the point of exhaustion. He'd never left the hospital in days and refused to let Megan out of his sight. "You don't need to hear about me. The main focus here is you. I just want you to get better, we all do."

Meredith looked at Nathan with wide eyes, taking in his worn out expression which was far too obvious to hide any longer.

"I can stay with her Nathan." She stated, her voice soft and reassuring. "You should get some sleep for a couple of hours."

"I have to stay with her. But thank you anyway." He replied.

Meredith moved closer to where Nathan stood and placed her warm hand on top of his. She wasn't really sure where that came from but it didn't feel at all awkward - it felt right.

His other hand immediately found its way to hers. Instinctively rubbing his thumb over her knuckles, igniting a tingling feeling that he was only aware of when Meredith was around. "I appreciate everything, Meredith. _Everything_. I need you to know that. You've been here each step of the way making sure that Megan's alright when you could have easily passed her case onto Bailey. It can't have been easy for you…" He was referring to the whole 'dead ex-fiancé' showing up just as their relationship was in a good place.

"You're so welcome but I need you to take time for yourself, get some damn rest. That's the Doctor's orders." She pointed her finger directly at him and raised her eyebrows. She meant business.

Nathan let out a chuckle and weakly smiled, looking up at her face properly for the first time since she'd been there. He missed her, _a lot_ but it didn't feel right thinking about Meredith when all his hopes and prayers had been answered in the form of Megan coming back to him.

The CT machine was ready to go, a nurse gently adjusted Megan's blankets making sure not to cause any distress… She was still in a fragile state and didn't enjoy having a fuss made over her.

The nurse looked up at Nathan and Meredith behind the glass and gave them the go ahead with a 'thumbs up' gesture.

"Okay Meg, we're sorted. Remember what I said? Stay very still, it's only gonna be a few minutes, it'll be noisy when the machine is on but I can still hear you, and you'll be able to hear me. You ready?" He asked, awaiting some kind of response.

"Yeah." She replied in a whispered voice looking up at the ceiling.

The nurse pressed the button to start the machine and left the room. A few images had already appeared on the computer screen which Meredith was thoroughly studying.

She looked up at Nathan who was on the edge of his seat leaning in besides her to get a glance of the images coming through.

Meredith was well aware that despite the brave face Megan was putting on there was a lot of bottled up feelings and unknown parts of the story.

"So how is she really, Nathan?" Her eyes wide, hoping that he would at least give her an honest answer.

Nathan sighed deeply and ran his fingers through his hair. "She's asking a lot of questions… She wants to hear about anything and everything regarding my life, Owen's life, how medicine has changed in 10 years but as soon as I ask how she feels it's like she shuts down and goes silent… Nobody's in there listening or talking anymore. I can't break through."

"So just keep doing what you're doing." Meredith ordered, she thought it sounded pretty effective so far. It was just going to take time.

He nodded in agreement, not really focusing on what Meredith had just said. He looked at the screen, very confused. "What's going on with these scans? They're not…"

"She's moving too much. Nathan!" Meredith panicked as Megan had begun to shuffle around in the scanner.

"I need out." Megan breathed; she hurriedly looked around the room for someone to stop the machine. "Please. I wanna get out." She spoke up a little louder.

Nathan jumped from his seat over to the intercom. "Hey Megan, It's me. Just calm down and stop moving it's not going to be too much longer at all, I promise you that." He crossed his arms, watching her in the hope that her moment would pass quickly.

"I need out. I need out. RIGHT NOW." She cried, trying to loosen the blankets which were restricting her legs.

Megan hurriedly kicked the blankets off from around her causing them to end up on a heap on the floor; she started fumbling with the IV needle in her arm in an attempt to remove it at once.

"NATHAN, PLEASE." Megan screamed. He immediately ran into the scan room pulling at the emergency stop button and sat her up, holding her frail body in his warm, muscular arms. That was the first time he was really able to embrace her since she got to the hospital.

"Mer, find Owen!" Nathan ordered at Meredith who immediately left to go and find him.

Megan tightly gripped a handful of Nathan's navy blue scrubs and sobbed into his shoulder. "Shhh, shh. I got you." He softly ran his hand through her hair, brushing a curl out of her eye line as he pulled back slightly to look at her face. The whole situation was truly just as agonizing for Nathan seeing her in _that_ way.

"You're safe. Just breathe." He looked in Megan's brown(?) eyes and took a few deep breaths himself to which she began to mimic. She composed herself after a minute and began wiping her tears away, Nathan's arms still tightly gripped around her.

She noticed the pained look across his face. "I'm sorry." She barely even whispered into his chest.

"You have no reason to be sorry." Nathan told her with a faint, encouraging smile across his lips.

"I can't remember a lot about the time I was there…" Megan admitted, hesitating for a moment before she continued her sentence. "But when I do remember it hits me all at once and I try to fight it Nathan, I do."

"I know." He ran his hand down her back as comfort; she flinched a little but fought the urge to escape from his grip.

Megan took a deep breath once again. "I'm ready for the scan now. You need to start it again right?"

Nathan nodded slowly, debating in his mind if she really needed another attempt at a scan right that second.

"I'll be fine."

"I'll sit right there." He said pointing at the chair just opposite from the end of the bed. "You can look at me the entire time."

"You shouldn't" She referred to the fact that there technically wasn't supposed to be anyone in the room whilst the machine was on.

"I'm staying there." Megan lay back on the bed again watching Nathan's every move as he draped the blanket over her and pressed the button to begin the scan.

He took a seat and watched as she slightly fidgeted under the covers again.

"Okay, ask me anything and I'll answer." Nathan spoke, he laughed briefly, knowing that her burning desire for questions was still there.

She smiled. "The red scrub cap you wear…"

"Your spare one." He softly spoke, taking a deep breath.

It was one of the very few things that he had of Megan's that she'd left behind before she went missing. "You'd always be there spurring me on when I had a tough surgery. After you'd… gone, I'd wear it and you'd fill my thoughts with that enthusiasm, telling me I could do this."

Megan lay there without saying much for a while.

"How's Owen been? Do you like his wife?"

Meredith and Owen arrived in the results room, Nathan was facing in the opposite direction and was unaware that they were there.

"I'll let them have a moment." Owen faintly smiled at Meredith as they both sat down at the computers. She nodded her head in agreement. As much as he disliked Riggs, he was exactly what Megan needed in that very second.

"Well when I first turned up here, it wasn't good. We hated each other; he hated me more than I hated him. I still think that's the case but whatever, he's always been stubborn." Nathan smirked, that was too true. Owen smiled from behind the glass and shook his head a little.

"Other than me showing up he always seemed happy, Amelia is great. She's a good friend."

"She's pretty."

"She is. She's so badass in Neuro, she's Dr. Grey's sister you know."

"Dr. Grey…?" Megan was still having a hard time with everyone's names. "She's the one with blonde hair, right?"

"Yep that's her."

"She's pretty too."

Nathan bit down on his lip trying not to react at the mention of Meredith's name. "She is."

Megan narrowed her eyes, once upon a time she knew that guy inside and out. They exchanged glances continuously for a couple of seconds without speaking. _She knew._

"Oh, Nathan." Megan sighed, locking her dark eyes with his bright blue ones.

"Remember when you really, really wanted that old record player? You saved up the money and then put it away in a jar in the back of the cupboard. It sat in there for ages and you'd convinced yourself that there would be something more important to spend the money on."

Nathan raised his eyebrow.

"Anyway, you eventually gave in and bought it, I don't think I'd ever seen you so happy." She smiled.

"The sparkle in your eyes when you set it up and played the first song on it was something else. It was something so simple that made you so happy."

The scanner beeped, indicating that it was almost finished.

"You were happy Nathan, before I showed up here. I know you were."

He shook his head, this wasn't about him. It was about her.

"Dr. Grey is the someone significant." Megan held her hand out for Nathan's he softly held intertwined his fingers with hers.

He didn't answer for a while.

"She is." Nathan couldn't quite believe that he just admitted that to himself, let alone Megan. "I can't shake it; I don't want to… she's… everything."

Meredith stood up from her seat, avoiding eye contact with Owen and hurried out of the results room just as Megan was done. She walked down the hall a flustered hot mess, her breathing all over the place and in that moment, she knew he was everything too.


End file.
